familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
American Revolutionary War (participants)
This page is dedicated to only and all Americans who helped fight for the cause of American independence. Army Generals Lieutenant Generals *George Washington (1732-1799) Major Generals *Ethan Allen (1738-1789) *William Alexander (1726-1783) *Benedict Arnold (1741-1801) *Isreal Putnam (1718-1790) *Nathaniel Greene (1742-1786) *William Heath (1737-1814) *Robert Howe (1732-1786) *Henry Knox (1750-1806) *Henry Lee III (1756-1818) *Benjamin Lincoln (1733-1810) *Peter Muhlenberg (1746-1807) *John Paterson (1744-1808) *Philip Schuyler (1733-1804) *William Smallwood (1732-1792) *John Stark (1728-1822) *John Thomas (1742-1776) *Artemas Ward (1727-1800) *Joseph Warren (1741-1775) *Anthony Wayne (1745-1796) *David Wooster (1711-1777) Brigadier Generals *Daniel Brodhead IV (1736-1809) *George Clinton (1739-1812) *Elias Dayton (1737-1807) *John Glover (1732-1797) *Mordecai Gist (1743-1792) *Josiah Harmer (1753-1813) *Moses Hazen (1733-1803) *Isaac Huger (1743-1797) *Francis Marion (c.1732-1795) *Daniel Morgan (1736-1802) *Francis Nash (c.1742-1777) *Enoch Poor (1736-1780) *Rufus Putnam (1738-1824) *John Morin Scott (1730-1784) *John Stark (1728-1822) *Thomas Sumter (1734-1832) *William Thompson (1736-1781) *Benjamin Tupper (1738-1792) *James Mitchell Varnum (1748-1789) *George Weedon (1734-1793) *James Wilkinson (1757-1825) Colonels *John Abbott (1724-1814) *John Ashley, Sr. (1709-1892) *Loammi Baldwin (1744-1807) *William Byrd III (1728-1777) *Thomas Crafts (1740-1799) *Peter Gansevoort (1749-1812) *John Green (1730-1793) *Timothy Pickering (1745-1829) *Paul Dudley Sargent (bapt1745-1828) *Ebenezer Sproat (1752-1805) *James Sawn (1754-1830) *Seth Warner (1743-1784) Lieutenant Colonels *Samuel Bradlee, Jr. *Abrham Buford (1747-1833) *Amos Lincoln (1753-1829) *Ebenezer Stevens (1751-1823) *Peter Waldron Yates (1747-1826) Majors *Samuel Cooper (1757-1840) *Winthrop Sargent (1753-1820) Captains *James Abeel (1733-1825) *William Bobbit (1744-1817) *David Bradlee (1742-1811) *David Ziegler (1748-1811) Lieutenants *John Barton Abell (1775-1820) 2nd Lieutenants *Benjamin V. Adams (1745-c1794) *Isaac Choate (1734-1813) *Anselm Tupper (1763-1808) Ensigns *John Lanier (c1731-aft1790) Sergeants *Levi Adams (1761-1832) Privates *Thomas Abbe (1731-1811) *Jonathan Abbott (1723-1805) *Paul Abney (1768-1856) *Albert Acker (c1760-1832) *William Acree (1752-1833) *John Adams (1760-1786) *Josiah Bradlee I 1754-1798) Corporals *Joseph Adams (1757-1835) Drummers *George Adams (1767-1832) Clergymen Enlistments Doctors Militia Men *George Crowninshield (1758-?) Unknown *Ammi Choate (1742-) *Ebenezer Choate (1765-1852) *William Choate (1757-1830) Navy Captains Lieutenants Ensigns *Richard Abbey (1730-1794) Priviateers *David Abeel (1763-1840) Unknown Sources Books *The Fairbanks Family in Ameirca *Roster of the Society of the Cincinnati (Published by the society) Internet *Capt. William Bobbit - Bobbit Family History *Johne Green, Colonel, United States Army *Col. Thomas Crafts - Boston Tea Party Historical Society *Maj. Samuel Cooper - Boston Tea Party Historical Society *Lt. Col. Amos Lincoln - Boston Tea Party Historical Society *The Story of George Crowninshield's Yacht *A roster of Revolutionary ancestors of the Indiana Daughters of the American Revolution: commemoration of the United States of America, Pg's 1, 2, 3, 4 (http://search.ancestry.com/Browse/BookView.aspx?dbid=29740&pageno=1_1) *Brown Soldiers in the American Revolutionary War, Part 2 Internet Books *Roster Rolls of Revolutionary Soldiers in George - Google Books Internet Archive - Full Text *List of the revolutionary soldiers of Virginia, Special report of the Department of Archives and History for 1912 *The official roster of the soldiers of the American revolution buried in the state of Ohio *Rolls of the soldiers i the revolutionary war, 1775-to 1783 *Rolls of soldiers in the revolutionary war On Wikipedia *Military Leadership in the American Revolution *Winthop Sargent *Ebenezer Stevens Category:People of the American Revolution